


Let Me Help

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Without a Trace
Genre: Ficlet, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-09
Updated: 2010-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is hurt and Martin is going to help him, whether he wants him to or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Help

"I can manage on my own," Jack insisted. "You don't need to come up, Martin. I'm getting the hang of these crutches now."

"Right," Martin scoffed, helping him out of the car. "Because we saw how well that worked when you insisted on going into the office rather than going home. At this rate you're going to break the other ankle as well."

He sighed and accepted Martin's help to climb the slippery steps up to the entrance to his apartment block. "Are you going to leave once I'm inside or do I have to feed you as well?"

"Considering the fact that I'll have to do the cooking it's more me feeding you, Jack," Martin pointed out. "And I'm staying the night. Assuming I haven't killed you by tomorrow Danny is coming over in the morning so I can go into work and find the papers you wanted and your laptop. Sam is coming over at lunchtime to relieve him and then Viv is coming over mid afternoon. I drew the short straw," he explained, ignoring the fact that he'd actually volunteered. "And I get to spend the nights here."

Jack sighed. "It's just a broken ankle, I don't need all this mother henning."

"Viv says you're a lousy patient and if there isn't someone here to sit on you, you'll either do yourself another injury or come into the office and she doesn't want to have to drive you home," he said with a grin. "So, you're just going to have to put up with it."

Jack sighed again but chose not to argue. He was well aware that his team were probably more scared of Viv than they were of him, rightly so, Viv was a very scary woman when she chose to be.

"Fine," he said. "If I have to put up with you, you better make the spare bed up. I know from experience that my couch is not comfortable to sleep on." He handed Martin his keys. "I'm going to sit down and let you do all the work, I may as well take advantage of having you ready to do anything I want."

Martin swallowed and concentrated on unlocking the door, not wanting Jack to see how much he would love to do anything Jack wanted or how his body was reacting to the images those words had brought to mind.

Jack smiled to himself, seeing Martin's cheeks flush and the almost suppressed shiver that ran through him. Maybe the time off wasn't going to be so bad after all.


End file.
